


El último Lannister

by Sora2937



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Pensamientos de Tyrion Lannister ante la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey. Basado en el último capítulo de la temporada 8 de la serie.





	El último Lannister

Ceniza gris.

Quemado.

Silencio.

Brisa caliente y fría.

Eso es lo único que reciben mis sentidos. La ciudad, antes inquieta y llena de vida, ahora es una masa de ruinas silenciosas. En algunos puntos, el fuego aún devora todo aquello que sus lenguas rojas tocan. Los cadáveres llenan las calles, formando un macabro recuerdo de que, unas horas atrás, eran los vivos quienes transitaban por las calles. El tañido lejano de un campanario llena mi boca con un gusto amargo y de cenizas. Comprendo, a pesar de no verme, que mi rostro no es diferente al de Jon o Davos. Incredulidad teñida con tristeza e impotencia. Ellos se han quedado atrás, mientras que yo sigo recorriendo esas calles.

Recuerdo cabalgar esas callejuelas con Bronn y tener que preocuparme de los ojos invisibles que nos vigilaban. Ahora ya no es necesario. Ya no hay ojos invisibles detrás de las ventanas ni siluetas escondidas en los portales. Sólo silencio y cadáveres. Y sangre. Sangre roja de personas inocentes. Sangre que por unos instantes, por cinco campanas, estuvo salvada. ¿Cuánto más tiene que sangrar este Reino para llegar a la paz? ¿Cuántos niños tendrán que perder a sus madres antes no puedan ser simples niños sin más preocupación que reír y jugar? ¿Cuántas parejas deberán perderse en los brazos de la muerte antes no puedan envejecer juntos? ¿Cuántos padres deberán acunar a sus hijos muertos antes no los vean casados y con hijos? ¿Cuántos ancianos más tendrán que rezar a los Siete para que todos los horrores se acaben y queden como simples pesadillas? ¿Y cuántas veces tendré que errar para ser capaz de salvar a alguien?

El eco de mis pasos es mi único compañero. Pero pronto me abandona al entrar en los muros medio derribados de la Fortaleza Roja. Esos muros que antes se levantaban orgullosos e imponentes, ahora son un recordatorio de sus inicios más jóvenes. Los largos pasillos con piedras, ceniza y maraña de tapices dificultan mi andar. Como si los fantasmas de sus habitantes quisieran impedirme el paso. Como si quisieran descansar sin recibir visitas no deseadas. Las escaleras, medio destruidas, me obligan a vigilar dónde pongo los pies o podría terminar como alguno de sus peldaños, precipitados contra el suelo de abajo. Y al fin llego. La Sala del Consejo. La habitación vacía, sucia y desordenada me parece extraña a mis ojos.

Recuerdo que un tiempo atrás yo ocupé la silla de la Mano del Rey. Recuerdo estar rodeado de Cersei, Petyr, Varys y Pycelle. Todavía hoy, cuando cierro los ojos, soy capaz de verlos. Los ojos astutos con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Petyr, el rostro compungido con la larga barba blanca de Pycelle, las sonrisas tímidas de mejillas perfumadas de Varys y al final, el rostro asqueado de mi hermana Cersei. Y cuando, unos meses después, ocupé la silla del Consejero de la Moneda, se suman el rostro serio con la frente surcada de profundas arrugas de mi tío Kevan, los ojos verdes imperturbables de mi señor padre, la inteligente lengua viperina de Oberyn y la auto adulada vanidad de Mace.

Todavía en este momento, de pie en medio de esa sala vacía, puedo sentir su menosprecio hacia mí. Aún siento como creen que soy un simple insecto, sin más inteligencia que un lémur, e indigno de andar, sentarse y respirar en la misma sala que ellos. Pero, ¿de qué les ha servido todo esto? Ellos están muertos. Todos ellos. Y yo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, aún estoy vivo. Mi corazón aún late y mis pulmones se llenan de aire.

Mis pies se tropiezan con una entorcha. En sostenerla, observo las escaleras que conducen a las criptas. Quieto en el primer peldaño, doy un último vistazo a la sala. Y me despido, por segunda vez. Y dudo, por las acciones que toman fuerza en mi mente, que haya una tercera. Estoy cansado de ver como mi camino sigue tiñéndose de rojo. Empezando a bajar, las escaleras son más robustas y eso, les ha permitido resistir el terremoto y las llamas que han asaltado a la ciudad. Todo el contrario del techo de la cripta que se ha derrumbado. Pero, aprovechando una brecha en la parte superior, consigo apartar las rocas y traspasarlo. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al ver el cráneo gigante del dragón. Sentimiento estúpido si tengo en cuenta que fuera hay un dragón real con fuego en su estómago, capaz de destruir el mundo si así lo decide su madre humana.

La silenciosa cripta esta medio derrumbada y la salida tapiada. Sólo deseo que la hayan podido cruzar antes que se cayera todo encima. Si no... No quiero imaginar que puedo estar pisando la misma sangre que corre por mis venas. Deseo que los dos estén navegando mar adentro. Que encentren un hogar cálido y acogedor. Que en unos meses nazca mi sobrino sano, en medio de un sonoro llanto y mocos. Que vivan, que vivan felices. Que vivan lejos de guerras y tristezas. Que se fundan en los brazos del otro. Que vivan, vivan y cuando se cansen, continúen viviendo. Hasta que el cabello se les vuelva blanco, la piel se les arrugue y los ojos se les cierren para siempre.

Y aún estoy nombrando la larga lista de deseos, cuando allí, en medio de unas rocas veo un destello dorado. Y no. Me niego a creer que es la mano de oro de mi hermano. Seguro que no lo es, seguro que es una moneda, un cáliz, o cualquier otro objeto sin relación con la mano de mi hermano. Pero no puedo detenerme y mis pasos me acercan allí. Y sí. Es su mano. Es su estúpida mano hecha de oro. ¿Por qué se haría una de oro en primer lugar?

Caigo de rodillas delante de ella y con movimientos mecánicos, sin posibilidad de detenerme, empiezo a apartar las rocas. Rocas del techo. Rocas de las paredes. Todas son igual de pesadas para mis brazos cortos. Y cuando empiezo a creer que mi hermano ha perdido su mano por segunda vez, aparece. El rostro más tranquilo que le haya visto a mi hermana. Ni rastro de su mueca de asco o mirada despectiva. Su piel blanca, que con tan esfuerzo cuidaba, ahora está cubierta de sangre con heridas y trozos de carne al descubierto. Entonces, sin detenerme en la tarea de apartar piedras, aparece el rostro relajado de Jaime. Sin ninguna sombra de preocupación o sufrimiento. Simplemente, el rostro de alguien que ha cumplido su sueño. Y no lo dudo. Siempre quiso estar en brazos de Cersei. Y allí están. Abrazados. Igual que el día que nacieron. Ese día se prepararon para la aventura de vivir juntos y hoy, empiezan el camino de la muerte juntos.

Mis uñas enterradas con fuerza en mis palmas, me producen heridas sangrantes. Mis lágrimas mojan mis mejillas deformadas. Y la respiración se me corta, ahogándome en este dolor lancinante. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué haré ahora? Cierto es que, a excepción de Jaime, nunca fui parte de su familia. Cierto que nunca me amaron. Cierto que siempre me miraban como el monstruo que soy. Pero yo... ¡Eran mi familia! Los odiaba, sí, pero también los quería. ¿Por qué soy el único que sigue en el mundo de los vivos? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que dejarme atrás? ¿Nunca dejare de estar solo? ¿Tengo que seguir luchando para demostrar quién soy? ¿Demostrar que tengo el mismo derecho de vivir en este mundo corrupto y horrible? Antes creía que estaba en el camino correcto pero... He abierto los ojos y no es así. El camino se ha torcido y se ha roto, igual que la ciudad y la Fortaleza Roja. Y yo soy tan responsable como ella, o incluso más.

Los sollozos siguen. Las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas parecen no tener fin. Las rodillas siguen contra la roca, negándose a levantarse. Pero no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre. La vida, aunque no lo parezca, continúa. Fuera de aquí siguen viviendo millones de inocentes que tienen una soga en el cuello, lista para arrebatarles la vida. Y no lo puedo permitir. No más. Por mucho que me duela, tengo que terminar mi trabajo. Asegurarme que al menos, la última tarea la hago bien. Tembloroso, y sacando fuerzas de dónde puedo, me levanto dispuesto a abandonar la cripta. Antes pero, hago un último vistazo a los cuerpos inertes de mis hermanos. Antes creía que nuestros caminos discurrían separados. Pero como parece ser una costumbre, estaba equivocado. Es ahora cuando nuestros caminos se han separado. El suyo ha terminado y el mío sigue. Es hoy cuando me siento más solo que nunca. Definitivamente soy una persona rara que disfrutaba del contraste entre el amor honesto con golpecitos reconfortantes de Jaime y el odio con comentarios despectivos de Cersei. O era. Porque las sonrisas de Jaime y las reacciones airadas de Cersei ante una respuesta mía ya no volverán nunca más.

Y así, ahogando el dolor que siento, empiezo a subir las escaleras dispuesto a encarar a mi Reina.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por mi inactividad, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando hice la última publicación (^_^u). Demasiados cambios en mi vida que me han dejado sin tiempo ni fuerzas para hacer otros hobbies, este año ni siquiera he hecho ninguna week... (se hace bolita en un rincón). Aprovecharé esta entrada para agradecer a todas esas fantásticas personas que se han leído otros fics míos y los han votado/comentado, ¡no sabéis cómo me alegrabais el día cuando recibía la notificación! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! <3
> 
> Ya sé que hace mucho que terminó la serie de GoT, pero en mi defensa diré que los escribí días después de eso. Sólo que me he tomado mi tiempo antes de publicarlo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> Hasta la próxima, que intentaré que no sea taaaan espaciado. 


End file.
